


Of Forests and Fluff: Belgium

by socially_anxious



Series: TXT in Europe [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless, but its still really cute, ear kisses because yeonjun, i wrote this to relieve stress, so its not my best work, the other boys are only in the very beginning so sorry, this takes place in belgium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_anxious/pseuds/socially_anxious
Summary: The path they’re walking down is deep in the forest at this point, a couple stray rays of light illuminating them as if they’re in a fairytale. Yeonjun runs ahead of Soobin a bit, turning around to grab Soobin’s hands, leaning back and spinning the two of them through the trees. The light bounces off of Yeonjun, turning him into an ethereal being, too beautiful to be real. They giggle together, lost in this moment suspended in time..Yeonjun and Soobin being cute in a forest in Belgium (Europe)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT in Europe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Of Forests and Fluff: Belgium

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings!

Of Forests and Fluff: Belgium

They’re currently outside of Korea, in Europe filming for some new content in Belgium. It’s nice here, the weather is cool, and although there have been a few rainstorms, those haven’t ruined the mood.

Although they haven’t ruined the mood, one of said rainstorms did setback their filming, allowing them to have a free day to spend doing as they please around the city until tomorrow when filming is set to resume.

They’d all gone out together to get some food for dinner, trying out the famous fries of Belgium and getting waffles for dessert afterwards. Beomgyu and Yeonjun had wanted to look around and shop a bit before all the stores closed. They’d all walked around the city for a couple of hours, looking at clothes and other souvenirs they could buy. After the stores had started to close, they’d had to figure out what the plan was for the rest of the day.

Taehyun is the first to talk. “I think we should head back to the hotel,” they all turn to look at him, “Most of the shops are closed at this point, and we don’t know how early we’ll have to be up tomorrow for shooting.”

Huening Kai perks up, hearing the words from where he’s standing, rubbing Soobin’s stomach. “I agree, and my plushies are probably getting lonely by now.” He says looking down, saddened at the idea of his plushies being alone for too long.

“I wanted to stay out and explore for a bit longer,” Yeonjun whines slightly. “There was this big park I heard about, and I wanted to explore that before we had to leave.”

“We _should_ probably head back, hyung.” Soobin says, looking over to Yeonjun. “We might be able to visit it later.”

“But _Soobin_ …” Yeonjun leans towards him, pouting his lips and widening his eyes, “we might _not_ have time later to visit it.”

Yeonjun’s playing dirty now. The rest of them can see it clearly, knowing that it’s only a matter of time before Soobin breaks from the cute antics and agrees.

Soobin looks at the others, hesitance obvious on his face. “Hyung, are you _sure_ that you can’t wait for a couple of days? We don’t know that we _won’t_ be able to go later.” He tries to sound convincing, but everyone can hear how he’s already starting to bend.

Yeonjun leans in further, placing his hand on Soobin’s arm and leaning into him. “ _Soobin_ …”

The others snicker, seeing Soobin fall into Yeonjun’s trap and stare into his eyes with what is a surprising amount of intensity for him.

“Yah!” Beomgyu shouts, causing Yeonjun and Soobin to jump as they break out of their trance. “Why don’t Taehyunie, Hueningie and I go back to the hotel, and you two idiots go to your park?”

“Hey, be careful with how you address us, we’re your hyungs!” Yeonjun shouts back.

Soobin sighs. “Be quieter you two,” He whisper shouts, “and _thank you_ Beomgyu, that’s a good idea.” Yeonjun smirks from beside him, pleased with himself for getting Soobin to agree. “Yeonjun hyung and I will go to the park and you three can go back to the hotel.”

Taehyun sighs at their antics, tired of watching how obvious the two of them are, even when they try to hide their relationship. “Huening-ah, come here.” He says, gesturing for Kai to join him and Beomgyu, whispering to the two of them. “Let’s leave to two of them to be gross together.”

Beomgyu snickers and they turn away, chatting as they head down the street back to their hotel.

As the maknaes walk back, Yeonjun grabs Soobin and drags him in the opposite direction, presumably towards the park. He’s excitedly bouncing up and down, pulling on Soobin’s arm like a child dragging their parents to a candy shop.

“I’m so excited, apparently this park is giant!” Yeonjun starts to say, “I looked it up on google, and it’s so big that it extends out of the city!”

Soobin nods along, listening to Yeonjun’s excited rambling.

“It’s basically a giant forest in the middle of the city, like central park in New York!”

“Hyung, do you know where we’re going in the park?” Soobin asks, indulging him.

Yeonjun shakes his head. “No, but they’ve got to have maps around the park since it’s so big, don’t they? We can just explore around for a bit.”

The park eventually comes into view. It’s big, tall trees making obvious where the park starts, a deep, dark green standing out compared to the whites and reds of the old brick and stucco buildings on the streets.

“Come on, let’s go!” Yeonjun says, pulling Soobin in through the entrance by his hand.

Inside the park is darker, shaded from all the trees. There aren’t too many people as it’s getting to be later, but there are a few people running and biking around the park, sometimes with their children.

Yeonjun’s quiet now, taking in the feeling of the trees surrounding them. They walk around, subconsciously grabbing each other’s hands, Yeonjun swinging them together between them. It’s quiet, save the sounds of birds chirping from above, and the atmosphere around them is still, like they’re stuck in time.

“It’s nice here hyung,” Soobin starts, voice quiet. “It’s like we’re the only two people in the world.” They’ve been walking for a while now, so far into the park that the trees cover the sky. They haven’t seen people for a while now and the silence around them is nice, a rarity in their chaotic lives. Yeonjun’s draped himself over Soobin, practically lying on Soobin’s back at this point.

“So hyung, what’s this park called?” Soobin asked, leaning into Yeonjun as they walk.

“It’s called the ‘ _Bois_ _de_ _la_ _Cambre’_ ,” Yeonjun says, turning his head to look at Soobin. “It’s on the edge of a forest that’s _technically_ not part of the park, but you can just head straight into the forest from the park, so it kind of counts as still being part of it.” Yeonjun bounces a little, excited to share the information he learned about the park beforehand.

Soobin nods, smiling softly at Yeonjun’s excitement.

The path they’re walking down is deep in the forest at this point, a couple stray rays of light illuminating them as if they’re in a fairytale. Yeonjun runs ahead of Soobin a bit, turning around to grab Soobin’s hands, leaning back and spinning the two of them through the trees. The light bounces off of Yeonjun, turning him into an ethereal being, too beautiful to be real. They giggle together, lost in this moment suspended in time.

Soobin stops their spinning, too dizzy to continue, opting instead to fall against a tree, pinning Yeonjun as he does.

Yeonjun flushes. “Wow, isn’t this a bit _risky_ , leader?” He whispers teasingly, leaning closer to Soobin, watching the blush spread over his cheeks.

“I don’t know, is it, _hyung_?” Soobin relents, surprising Yeonjun as he leans further towards him. He glances down at Yeonjun’s lips, looking up again to see the bright red that’s taken over Yeonjun’s face, lips pressed into a pout.

Logically, they both knew that doing something like this wasn’t the best idea. They are idols, they can’t risk doing something as reckless as this in public, but when else where they going to get the chance?

“Yah, Soobin-ah, are you sure this is a good idea?” Yeonjun asks, not really fighting what’s happening.

Soobin scans the area around them, looking for anyone that could see or recognize who they were. “No one’s around hyung.” He says softly.

Yeonjun lets out a small huff of laughter. “Aren’t _you_ supposed to be the one convincing _me_ this is a bad idea?” He says, a smile breaking onto his face as he nudges Soobin with his forehead.

Soobin smiles at that. “No one’s around, I think we can grant ourselves some slack just this once.” Hearing this Yeonjun grins, nuzzling his face into Soobin’s neck before looking up again.

“How much trouble do you think we’d be in if they found us like this?” His grin is wicked, like he’s daring someone to come and try to stop them. “Breaking the rules, being together as something other than _fanservice_.” His voice carries a bitterness as he gets to the end of his talking, smile dropping at the thought.

There weren’t many chances for them to act like a couple in public, they knew this, and so did all the other members of TXT, constantly warning and reminding them of this. If so much as a drop of what they are to each other in private were to get out of their small circle of five people, if it were to come out that this was more than just _fanservice_?

Yes, fanservice could be nice, where Yeonjun was lucky enough to get chances to plaster himself all over Soobin, blowing kisses and teasing him until his face was a pretty shade of pink, showing Soobin off as his boyfriend even if the public didn’t realize that’s what it was. But that was different.

That was them taking advantage of something that was already rooted in K-pop, and although it was nice to do those things together, it just wasn’t the same as being a _couple_ in public. It wasn’t the same as going out and holding hands, going on dates and being told that they were a cute couple by random strangers. Those were only dreams, what with their job.

Yeonjun is startled out of his thoughts with a hand on his chin and Soobin’s voice in his ears. “Hey, baby, come back to me.” The voice is soft, just like the person it belongs to. “Don’t think about those things, okay?” Soobin strokes Yeonjun’s cheek with his thumb affectionately. “We don’t get a say in whether our relationship is portrayed platonically or not, but that doesn’t mean I love hyung any less, and I know it doesn’t make hyung love me less.”

The words are a comfort to Yeonjun, shaking his hair out of his eyes pulling him out of his bitterness back into enjoying the moment.

“We have each other right now, and isn’t this really nice?” Soobin says with a dimpled smile, lightening the mood. “Weren’t you the one who dragged me to this park, insisting that it _couldn’t_ wait?” He teases.

“Yah! Don’t think that just because I’m dating you means that you can treat me like this,” Yeonjun says playfully. “I’m still your hyung!” He lightly hits Soobin’s chest with his hand, reminding himself of how close they are when he can’t pull back too far.

His temporary retreat gives Soobin confidence. He leans forwards, pushing his forehead back up against Yeonjun’s, getting close enough to share their breathes.

Although Yeonjun’s cheeks are already red, it seems as if they fill with more color at the smirk that Soobin puts on his face, his confidence making itself known.

“Yeah, hyung,” Soobin says, voice low, “and as your boyfriend, what privileges _do_ I have?” 

Yeonjun’s breathe catches in his chest. If anyone were to walk through here now, it could ruin everything, but the idea of that happening seems so far out of the bubble they’ve created, he can’t find any reason to stop himself from leaning in.

It’s nice kissing in public, even if this doesn’t really count. The comfort of being close to one another is something they both hold onto, just them together.

It’s truly like they’re in a different world, just kissing softly up against a tree. They’re in the middle of a forest in a foreign country, breaking at least ten different rules set by both the company and they themselves, but they can’t find anything to be worried about in this moment.

Soobin’s lips are soft against Yeonjun’s, the taste of his mint chapstick rubbing onto Yeonjun’s lips making him giggle lightly into the kiss.

Soobin pulls away with a small smile. “And what exactly is so funny, _Mr_. _Boyfriend_?”

The endearment makes Yeonjun smile, lightly digging his fingers into Soobin’s sides and causing him to giggle at the tickling. He twists his way out of Yeonjun’s hold, grabbing Yeonjun’s hands and holding them in front of him, smiling brightly.

They both know that if he wanted to, Yeonjun could easily escape, but he doesn’t. Instead he lets Soobin hold his hands, smiling and looking up to meet his eyes. A small huff of laughter escapes his mouth seeing Soobin scrunch up his nose, his mind quickly bringing an image of a small bunny doing the same to the forefront.

“Boop!” Yeonjun reaches out and presses on Soobin’s nose. Soobin jumps back a little, scrunching his nose again in surprise, only making Yeonjun grin wider, more endeared.

“Hyung!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Soobinie is so _cute_!” Saying such, Yeonjun grabs one of Soobin’s ears, kneading it with his hand.

Standing up on his toes a bit, Yeonjun leans forwards, taking Soobin’s ear into his mouth and nibbling on it.

“Hyung…” Soobin whines out, used to such antics from Yeonjun. “Don’t do this here, someone could see and misunderstand.” Yeonjun pulls away, pressing a final kiss to the ear before wiping some of his saliva away with his hand.

“You sure that’s why, _Soobinie_?” He raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t have such feelings about us kissing a few moments ago.” Soobin flushes a bright red, stammering and trying to explain himself.

“You—that was—that…!” Soobin huffs out a breath, pouting and making his dimples appear.

“Aww, Soobinie Soobinie,” Yeonjun pulls on his cheek, “always so cute for me!”

Finally pushing himself away from the tree, Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s hand. “Come on, lets finish walking around before it’s too late.”

Soobin places a hand on his cheek, feeling his blush and willing it to go down. He nods, letting himself be pulled away from the tree.

They are able to walk around for another hour or so before the sky starts to dim to a deeper blue. They’re both starting to get tired, weariness from the rest of the day catching up to them finally. Yeonjun’s head is resting on Soobin’s shoulder, playing with the taller’s fingers, their hands tangled together.

“You ready to go back to the hotel now hyung?” Soobin asks, looking down at his hyungs face.

Yeonjun’s face scrunches up as a yawn escapes him. He nods, his head heavy on Soobin’s shoulder as his eyes fight to stay open.

“Was this nice?” He asks, looking up to Soobin. “I didn’t waste your time, right?”

“Mm.” Soobin nods, leaning his head against Yeonjun’s as they make their way back to the entrance of the park.

“It would be nice to take the kids here sometime, don’t you think hyung?” The air is still as they exit the park, their footsteps echoing on the concrete of the sidewalk.

Soobin interlaces his fingers with Yeonjun’s, putting his other hand around Yeonjun’s waist. “Yeah, I think they’d like how secluded it is.”

Yeonjun nods in agreement. The emptiness of the forest was a nice break from their lives. He knows that the two of them greatly appreciated the chance to be themselves outside of the safety of the dorm and practice rooms.

“We’ll have to bring them if we get the chance this trip,” Yeonjun’s voice is soft, not wanting to disturb the stillness they’re still floating in. “or maybe we can come back sometime.”

The sky is losing its color, but the two of them continue to bask in each other’s presence. Leaning on one another, they fall into the familiar pattern of existing together.

“Soobin?”

“Yeah hyung?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Yeonjun hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, this takes place in Ixelles, Belgium, a part of Brussels (the capital of Belgium).  
> I wrote this because I was stressed about certain people around me, but I found that I really enjoyed writing TXT (well, only Yeonbin really) in Europe, so I'll be writing more about TXT in Europe in the future, might make it a series.  
> Idk, I don't have much to say about this because it's not too personal, but I hope you enjoyed!  
> Any comments, suggestions, questions, or any other info (relevent or irrelevent) that you want to share with me, feel free to comment!  
> I hope to see you at some of my other works, thanks~!  
> -socially_anxious


End file.
